First Date
by HellowYell
Summary: Maura has a date with a man, and Jane is jealous


Title: First Date  
>Chapter Rating: T, just to be safe :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this.

* * *

><p>"You will not believe what just happened." Maura Isles said as she walked into Jane Rizzoli's office.<p>

Jane looked up from her paper work and smiled at the woman. "Someone understood you?" She asked with a playful smile.

Maura gave a small, mock laugh. "Funny." She said going over to Jane's desk and putting her purse on it, as she leaned against it. "I was getting some more strawberries for Bass, and the checkout clerk asked me out."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "He just asked you out?" She asked skeptically.

"After a short frolicsome banter." Maura explained.

"Frolicsome?" Jane asked. "What are you? An Elf?"

"Elf's do not exist Jane."

"Tell that to Santa."

Maura smiled down at her friend.

"So, who is this mystery guy?" Jane asked, leaning back in her seat.

"His name is George and he's about 6'1, 195 pounds, slight receding hair line."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Not even on the date yet and you're analyzing him. Are you going out with him?" She asked.

Maura nodded. "I am. He seemed nice."

Jane smiled and stood up, placing her gun on her belt.

"Jane?"

"Ma wanted me to run to the store for a few things." Jane said. "You know how demanding my mother is."

"She loves you Jane." Maura called after her.

"Hope she's not the only one." Jane said to herself.

* * *

><p>A bit later<p>

* * *

><p>Jane walked into the Market and looked around, walking over to manager.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to-" The man was cut short by Jane holding up her badge. "What can I do for you officer?"

Jane smiled. "I'm looking for a George." She said.

"There are a couple George's on this shift." The manager explained.

"About 6'1, 195, receding hair line?" Jane asked.

"Oh, that's George Johnson." He said. "He's not in trouble is he?"

Jane took a deep breath. "Might be, where can I find him?"

"Register four."

Walking away from the man, Jane walked over to the man. "George Johnson?" She asked.

The man turned around, and she stared at him. "Yes, that's me." He said, almost scared from Jane's glare.

"You asked a woman out a bit ago? Maura's her name. Bought strawberries, curly silk hair, killer legs in high heels?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did, I liked her. What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's my best friend. I don't want her hurt." She warned him in a low voice. "So, here's how it's going down. You'll pick her up, on time, with flowers AND chocolate truffles, you'll look nice, take her to an even nicer place, spend twenty bucks more on the wine then you planned, bring her home at a resonable hour, and above all, you will not touch her. Got it? Because if you don't, you'll wished you never went to work today."

The man gulped.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

* * *

><p>Jane sat on her couch, Jo Friday in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankle on the table next to the open box of pizza and beer in her hand when her doorbell rang. Picking Jo up gently, she placed her on the couch and went to answer the door.<p>

"How was the date?" Jane asked, moving to let Maura in.

"Not eventful." She said sitting on the couch, petting Jo.

"Oh?" She asked going to the kitchen and pouring to glasses of Maura's favorite wine. "He was a jerk?"

"Oh, no. Not that. He was the perfect gentlemen, just couldn't wait for the date to be over." She said and paused to take a sip from the glass Jane just gave her. "Picked me up on time, flowers and my chocolate ruffles."

Jane sat down next to Maura, taking the offered bag Maura held out and began to open to them.

"Dressed very nicely, took me to that new french place on third, and even got one of the top wines." She sighed. "He even put up with me pointing out his flaws."

"That's why men aren't worth it." Jane said handing the open bag of chocolate ruffles to Maura.

"I shouldn't go on dates anymore." Maura said popping one into her mouth. "I should just spend all evenings with you." She said, laying her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane smiled.

**END**


End file.
